The present invention relates to a portable water-mixture dispenser, and particularly to one which may be used for a wide variety of applications, such as by amateur gardeners for dispensing fertilizer, herbicides or other substances, or by the general public for washing vehicles, animals, kitchen utensils, etc.
Many different types of portable water-mixture dispensers are known for different applications. An object to the present invention is to provide a novel portable water-mixture dispenser construction which permits the same dispenser to be selectively used for many different applications. Another object is to provide a dispenser which is constructed of a relatively few simple parts that can be produced and assembled in volume and at low cost.